1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to devices and methods for transferring thermal energy.
2. Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
Various types of devices and methods for transferring thermal energy have been developed. Devices commonly referred to as “heat pipes” or “heat sinks” have been developed for the purpose of removing waste heat or excessive heat from a structure that has either generated or absorbed the heat. Such “heat pipes” and “heat sinks” remove the waste or excessive heat from such structures and transfer the thermal energy elsewhere for end-use, dissipation, or other disposal. Despite these developments, there is a continuing need for improved devices and methods capable of removing thermal energy from a structure and transferring such thermal energy elsewhere.